Pokemon PreSpecial: Blue, Silver, Cobalt
by Swiftstream
Summary: Blue and Silver have finally escaped from the Mask of Ice, and began the search for their parents. But the journey is more difficult than expected when Team Rocket and the other mask children become involved.[chosenshipping][cowritten with CEM]
1. Escape

**A/N: Pokemon PreSpecial is cowritten by me (Swiftstream) and CuddleyEeveeM. The fic is based on the Manga version of Pokemon, Pokemon Special, except this is before it, so it's kind of like a prequel to Special.**

**Summary: Blue and Silver have finally escaped from the Mask of Ice, and are on a mission to search for their parents. But the journey is harder than they thought when they are pursued by the remaining Mask Children, the Mask of Ice himself, and Team Rocket. (title might change)  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own this chapter! This was originally written by Coronis from Serebii. We just edited it so nothing from the future of this prologue is mentioned. **

* * *

Pokemon PreSpecial 

Chapter One: Escape!!

* * *

Evening has fallen upon Johto. In a mountainous region, three buildings surrounded by an invisible barrier stand atop a small hill edged with steep cliffs. As the alarm goes off, men dressed in black with masks over their faces hurry about on the rooftops, and frantically scan the area with giant searchlights. Struggling to stay hidden in the shadows, Blue pulls Silver along and dashes around the corner of the tower-like building. 

The two children, together with their Pokemon, Jigglypuff and Sneasel, flatten themselves against the wall to catch their breath, and peek through the slanted holes on their masks to see that the searchlights have been directed away from them. Blue makes sure that Silver is alright, and says they would need to take off their masks before leaving the place.

Counting down from three, Blue and Silver peels the masks off each other's faces, and throw themselves into a nearby bush. Blue lets out a sigh of relief as she is finally free of Mask of Ice's constraints, and remarks that the masked man is definitely in a weakened state that day. She turns around to see Silver's face for the very first time, and compliments on his nice features. She pats him gently on the cheek, and tells him that they have no time to lose…

Blue digs into her pocket to pull out a hand-drawn map of the place, and reassures that Silver understands their escape route that night. Having passed by the residential and training blocks, they are now behind the tallest building near the edge of the small hill top. However, the whole area is guarded by a barrier generated by psychic Pokemon, and the only way out is through the underground tunnels which are connected to an adjacent mountain..

Blue quickly finds the entrance to the tunnels among the bushes, and proceeds to move aside the heavy lid. The two children slowly descend along an iron ladder, and soon reach the bottom. As they cautiously move along the walls, Blue remarks that they will have to count on luck from then on as she has no idea which is the correct path among the maze-like design of the tunnels. One thing she is certain however, that they will need to pass through the chamber of the masked man at some point if they've found the right way out.

Just then, the two hear voices of pursuit, and quickly make a run for their lives. Unfortunately, the other four Masked Children, Shum, Cart, Will and Karen manage to catch up with them, and send out their Pokemon to attack. Blue frantically turns her face away while covering Silver's at the same time, telling him not to let the others see their real looks. Cart's Hounder and Will's Natu deliver an ember, psychic combo, and Shum's Meowth and Karen's Eevee lunge forward for a scratch and bite. The combined attacks hit Silver directly on his left leg, and the young boy cries out in pain. Blue hurriedly hits the fire emergency button on the wall, and a sprinkler on the ceiling sends out a thick cloud of smoke to fill the room.

Shum, Cart, Will and Karen get stunned momentarily and choke on the dense gas, and Blue grabs the chance to yank Silver away. As the smoke clears, the four Masked Children hurry after Blue and Silver, but soon discover that the tunnel leads to a dead end with a pink wall. Will grunts that he did see the two coming this way, and Shum begins to question his words. Karen decides to try another tunnel, and the four turn around and continue their search.

Gradually, the pink wall deflates and turns out to be Blue's Jigglypuff. Blue grins as she wipes a sweat off her forehead, and is glad to have lost their pursuers. She ushers Silver to keep going, and remarks that they should be able to locate the exit very soon. Suddenly, the silhouette of Mask of Ice materializes in front of them, and the two draw back in fear. On a closer look, they realize that it is just a giant ice sculpure of Mask of Ice and the six Masked Children, and Blue knows that they have arrived at the masked man's chamber.

Silver gets worried and wonders where Mask of Ice is. Blue reveals that the masked man is in fact resting right behind the curtain on the far end of the room, but assures Silver that the man is too weak to move about. She explains that once in several months, Mask of Ice will experience a day of weakness, and this very night that they've chosen to escape happens to be one of those days…

As Blue and Silver make their way across the masked man's chamber, Blue remarks that the escape was only part of her plan, and begins searching around on Mask of Ice's desk. She soon locates the Rainbow and Silver Wings on a pen-stand, and quickly picks up the two glittering feathers. She turns around to grin at Silver, and chuckles that she will take the items away with her. Resuming their way along the tunnel on the other side of the room, Blue and Silver gradually see light ahead, and know that their life in the world outside is finally about to begin...

* * *


	2. Foolproof Plan

A/N: In case you're wondering, I changed the title of the thing, just added the names of the 3 major characters in: Blue, Silver, and Cobalt. FYI, I made up Cobalt. (Okay, well, I thought of the name) This chapter was written by Swiftstream (me) and CuddleyEeveeM (Marisol) during school. And I suffered so much by typing it. Leave a review, please!

* * *

Pokemon PreSpecial: Blue, Silver, Colablt (BSC) 

Chapter One: Foolproof Plan

* * *

"I think we're safe," Blue said and looked around. "We've finally done it. We've escaped." 

She looked over to Silver who was looking around wearily. She couldn't blame him. After 4 years of harsh training they were finally free. Well, not really. Blue knew for a fact that in the morning the other mask children would alert Pryce of their escape. The untold rule of 'Do not snitch on each other' did not exist there. And the old man would do anything to get them back. But Blue couldn't tell that to Silver. After all, he was only 6.

"Calm down," she said to him, "I'm telling you there is no need to worry anymore." She bit her tongue to prevent saying, "until morning, at least." But by morning they would (hopefully) be far away from Mahogany town. If she could convince Silver that they should keep walking, that is. But which way Blue was so focused on escaping the Mask of Ice, she forgot about what to do afterwards. And she couldn't tell Silver that either.

"Blue," Sliver whispered, "Where do we go now?" Blue smiled nervously. Blue knew every corridor of the Msak's home but he forbid looking at maps, not that he owned any. And if he did, he kept them well hidden. Blue looked around Mahogany town until she saw a building with a red roof. "Let's go there," she said and began walking. But Silver stayed in place. "What's wrong?" Blue asked.

"Blue, is it safe?" Silver bit a nail nervously. "What if someone is in there waiting for us?"

The girl sighed. "Don't worry. That's a Pokemon Center. I remember my parents..." Blue realized she said the wrong thing. Both of them had trouble remembering the life they had before being captured. But Blue could remember vaguely her parents and hometown, Pallet. But Silver couldn't remember anything...not even his own name. Blue named him Silver because of his Silver eyes and because that was sewn onto the hanker-chief he had. Blue noticed he was looking at it sadly."I'm sorry Silver," She said looking down. "But they said trainers go there to heal their Pokemon and look at the map there."

Silver looked up at her. "What if they lied?

Normally a person would step in to defend their parents but Blue's parents promised they wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and she got kidnapped. So Blue really had no comment. "Would you like to wait here?" she asked instead. Blue just needed a map, which she could steal when no one was looking. Silver said nothing, as usual. "Well wait here," she said. "I'll be right back. Jigglypuff stay here." Her pink Pokemon nodded. Silver watched her leave, nervously worried there was someone waiting for her.

But Blue returned with a map as promised and no harm done. "Take a look," she said and spread it out. "We're here," She said, pointing at a red circle. "We can wither go that way to Blckthorne city but we have to cross an icy cave." Both of them shuddered. "Or we can go that way to Ecruteak...I thin we should go to Olivine to catch the boat to Vermillion city in Kanto." Silver looked at Blue admiringly, wondering howshe knew all of this. Blue laughed.

"The Nurse Joy gave me the map and told me. I said I was visiting my grandmother in Kanto," Blue admitted. Silver nodded. "When we get to Ecruteak we can rest." He nodded again and the two of them began walking.

They weren't able to go anywhere, though, because when they took a stop forward, a familiar sound came from Silver's stomach. "Sorry," he said, looking uncomfortable. "But we really didn't eat anything before the escape." Blue nodded, feeling hungry herself, too. "Come On, then! I have a plan..."

----------------------

[5 minutes later

"Okay, I think you're ready." Blue stood up from her work, and eyed her masterpiece. Silver was sitting cross-legged on the grass. His cheeks were deathly pale, but only someone really curious would notice that it was baby powder. (Blue took it from a couple with a baby of course) and his eyes had huge dark circles. (Thanks to eyeliner from the same couple.) He had a scratch on his cheek and he looked like he was bleeding. (juice from the baby of the same couple.)

Blue had on a disguise as well, in case the nurse recognized her. She had twigs and leaves in her hair, and there were some on Silver's too for good measure. Her eyes were red from rubbing them really hard.

"So?" Silver asked impatiently. He was getting hungry.

"Perfect." Blue said and snapped her fingers. "Don't forget this though." She opened Silver's hand and put something from her pocket in there. It was a little stone the size of his palm, but it was burning hot like it was heated. (From...no, not the couple. This was poached from the Mask of Ice a long time ago.)

Blue winked. "This is a perfect plan. Now, get on my back." In piggy-back form, Silver put his arms around Blue's neck as Jigglypuff lifted Silver onto Blue and continued holding him so he wouldn't be heavy. After all, you can't expect a 9-year-old girl to lift a boy, right? "Okay. Let's go!...Oh, but Silver, you're supposed to be unconcious." Obediently, SIlver lay his head down on Blue's shouldre. She smiled. They were like brother and sister. Then she put on a miserable look and ran to the nearby hospital.

She was crying (part of the act of course) when she arrived. "Please help my brother," she yelled, bursting into the room. She was given attention right away. A bunch of doctors and nurses surrounded them and put Silver on a stretcher. "What happened?" a nurse asked her. Blue wiped her 'tears' away with a sleeve. "We were attacked by a big scary Pokemon. It was big and red and scary..." Blue began crying.

"Kid was probably attacked by Ariados," the nurse told some doctors. "Might be poisoned. Co. I'll get some info from his sister." the doctors nodded and ran away with Silver on the stretcher. THe nurse turned to Blue. "Don't worry, your brother will be fine. But you have to fill out some info."

Blue had her face burried in her hands so no one saw her eyes widen. This wasn't part of her plan. She just needed some food. So Blue wobbled her legs and pretended to collapse. The nurse caught her. "Are you okay?"

Blue nodded weakly. "I"m just hungry. I didn't eat since breakfast." Which wasn't a lie actually, since the Masked man did feed them 3 meals a day but Blue and Silver misbehaved (again) and were punished with no lunch.

The nurse took her to the cafeteria. "Help yourself," she said, "I'll be right back to check up on you later." The nurse left Blue surrounded with food. When none of the caf. workers were in sight, Blue grabbed a nearby sack. "Jackpot." she whispered and began stuffing food into the bag and her mouth.

"MOW to get Silver," Blue whispered when she was done and jumped out a nearby window onto Jigglypuff. (The Pokemon weren't allowed in.) She handed Sneasel the over-flowing bag. "Keep it safe," she ordered sweetly. Normally Sneasel would attack anyone other than Silver who gave him orders. (Why do you think Pryce hated them?) but over time it learned to trust Blue also so it nodded.

Blue explored on the top floor checking every room before going down a flight. Eventually she found Silver and rushed him to the bathroom. She told him to wash his face, which he did. They got rid of all the leaves and twigs in their hair, then Blue looked at Silver. All the baby powder was removed but faint eyeliner marks were too stubborn to be washed off. "Oh well, we'll try to get rid of them later." Blue said and walked out of the bathroom before continuing, "Great job, now come on, Jigglypuff is waiting." Sliver followed Blue to the window. She whistled for Jigglypuff who floated to them. Blue hoisted Silver out before climbing out the window herself. Jigglypuff floated down carefully.

Then it was time to run. "Eventually they'll know I stole the food and you're not there, so we have to run." Silver looked at her. "Can't we just fly on your JIgglypuff?" he asked softly. "Not out in the open," Blue explained. "Very few Jigglypuff can fly like that. We might get identified by traitors."

Sliver's face paled. "Traitors?" he squeaked. Blue nodded sadly.

"I know for a fact that the Mask Of Ice will tell someone to retrieve the things we took, including the feathers," Blue explained. "There's no choice but to run." She thought of something, and faced Silver with a serious expression. "This isn't going to be easy. We're fugitives from the Mask of Ice now, but we're free. He's going to send everyone after us. Are you sure you want to do this, Silver?"

There was a moment of silence, then a steady voice, too mature for his age, answered back, "I'll follow you wherever you go. We'll do this together." 'Besides, if I go back now it'll be worse than this,' he added silently.

--------------------------

[To be continued...

Don't forget to...

Leave a review!

&

Chapter 2 Will Be Coming to FFN soon!

* * *


End file.
